<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Woman Who Waited. . . by fanwork12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501328">The Woman Who Waited. . .</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwork12345/pseuds/fanwork12345'>fanwork12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mentions of Death and Violence, One Shot, POV Rhaella Targaryen, Rhaella as a ghost, if rhaella was there, kind of sad and strange, mix of book and show canon, season 8 end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwork12345/pseuds/fanwork12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rhaella dies she is trapped in the Red Keep with her ancestors waiting for news of her children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daenerys Targaryen &amp; Rhaella Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Woman Who Waited. . .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhaella waited by the window.</p><p>She had been waiting for what seemed such a long time though it had only been about seventeen years. The past few days had stretched on endlessly in anticipation. The news that she was coming here, to the city had awoken a new urgency in her. Finally she had something to look forward too.</p><p>Dying had been painful. It had been the shock more than anything. She had given birth before, more times than she liked to remember. In death the faces of all her children haunted her.</p><p> </p><p>She had pushed her baby out. “A girl.” The Maester had said attending her, looking at her sympathetically as if expecting her crushed disappointment. Rhaella did not care about the sex, she had already given the King two sons. Two beautiful, bright sons. All she could focus on was the high pitched cries of the new-born. <em>Alive. Her baby had been born alive.</em> She lifted her arms out for her baby, they felt very weak but she wanted to hold her. She was small with silvery wisps of hair. Rhaella had remembered holding Rhaegar, thirteen and terrified on the grounds of Summerhall filled with smoke and screams. So much had changed yet the terror remained. Rhaella felt tears well up in her eyes and her daughter squalled as they dripped onto her.</p><p>“My Lady, I heard you had . . given birth.” Ser Willem Darry had entered at some point. Rhaella couldn’t remember. He looked a little awkward. Her cheeks were dry, she must have stopped crying at some point.</p><p>“Well have you thought of a name Your Grace?” he asked a little gruffly. A good man she had thought a little dizzily. “There are many to choose from. . Rhaena perhaps? Elaena? Shaera after your Lady Mother? Daenerys? Dae-“</p><p>“I like that one.” She interrupted weakly, mostly to stop the list of names. She felt very tired, in her bones. Blood was still pooling between her legs which in itself wasn’t unusual but it felt like a lot of blood. Too much. It was sticky and uncomfortable.</p><p>“Daenerys? My Queen, you have gone very pale. Girl, fetch the Maester back again! At once. Your Grace. . Your Grace. . “ Rhaella felt the strength just fade away. Black spots appeared in her vision. Her arms were empty.</p><p>“My baby.” She coughed.</p><p>“Sssh.” The Maester’s face swam above her. “You can see her in a minute Your Grace,” he had promised.</p><p>Rhaella had died waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Then she had appeared in the Throne Room. One second she had been in hazy consciousness at Dragonstone, sweating in blood soaked sheets the next she was in a room she had known since she was a girl. The throne was still the same, a monstrous seat of power yet no silver haired person sat upon it. Robert Baratheon sat there looking rather bored. She waited for him to spot her, to have her arrested but nothing happened. How could none of the court see her? Was this a dream?</p><p>“You came, we didn’t think you would.” A voice had said. She turned and saw a woman looking at her.</p><p>“You can see me.” Rhaella said rather pointlessly.</p><p>“Of course I can. I mean you know you’re dead right?” The woman was looking a little uncomfortable. “Aegon, she’s here. I think. . .” The woman seemed oddly familiar, they had never met Rhaella was sure but as she took in her appearance the gaps started to fill themselves in. The woman’s hair was silver gold like her own yet hers were bound in Visenya’s famous style and her dress was rich and elaborate but the edges were blackened ruin. In fact she smelled of ash and burning. Rhaella flinched away, remembering how Aerys had smelt when he visited her. He had loved burning. Fear flooded her. She had forgotten in between the stress of childbirth, the pain and appearing in a seemingly random place where no-one could see her about Aerys. How could she forget about him? Was he here? Until death should part them was what the greying Septon had pronounced on their wedding day. Had she followed him into this afterlife?<em> I’ll never be free of him, not even in death she had thought, the fear closing up her throat.</em></p><p>A man had joined them, not the surrounding courtiers, you could see through him and he could see her just like the woman.</p><p>“Is he here?” she whispered.</p><p>“Oh, so she’s here is she?” The man said to the woman, sounding a little disappointed.</p><p>“Is he here?” Rhaella repeated. Everything else had burned away apart from that one question.</p><p>“What was that? You’ll have to speak up.” The woman said commandingly as she waved her hands around the busy court filled with people who could neither see or hear them but carried on in mundane fashion.</p><p>“Is he here?” she asked for the third time, her words coming out as a croak. They seem to understand instinctively.</p><p>“No. No, he’s not here.” For years afterwards Rhaella would hate herself that he was the one that she asked after first. How his looming shadow still consumed her even in death. But at the time the woman’s tone had softened a little and the relief was overwhelming. She went to touch the wall, to steady herself against it but her hand went right through it.</p><p>“We are ghosts.” Rhaella said, mostly to herself.</p><p>“Yes.” The woman answered. A Queen. Rhaella had known enough in her lifetime, had been one herself to recognise one. When the man had arrived it had clicked together, the vague feeling of recognition. It was no surprise, you couldn’t tell the sister’s story without telling the brother’s or vice versa. Their likeness often appeared on the same pages. Here they were, two pages of history looking right at her with little interest.</p><p>“You are Aegon the Second and Rhaenyra the First.”</p><p>“He was never King.” And “She was never the rightful Queen.” They replied at the same time.</p><p>“Who else is here?” she asked. They stopped glaring at each other and looked at her.</p><p>“You tell her.” Aegon said.</p><p>"No. . I did it last time. . it’s your turn.” Rhaenyra snapped back. “It’s your turn.” She stormed off. In plays ghosts seemed to glide around but Rhaella could feel the anger as she walked through the wall.</p><p>Aegon rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t my fault. It’s something you can’t pin on me. . . for once." he called after her. She didn’t come back and he stared stonily at the patch of wall she had disappeared through. He then turned back to Rhaella. “Come on, let’s go somewhere quieter.” He said and walked off. Rhaella had no choice but to follow. As they walked she looked for more of them. Surely there must be more? Faces of her family flashed through her mind. Just because Aerys hadn’t appeared didn’t mean they weren’t here though? She thought half anxiously and half joyfully.</p><p>“Stop.” Aegon said as they walked down a corridor.</p><p>“Excuse me?”  she faltered. Deep down she knew what he was going to say.</p><p>“Stop planning on what you’ll say to them or thinking about who you are going to see.” He sounded almost angry. His puffy face was screwed up as if in pain. Rhaella would have blushed but no blood rushed to her cheeks. How could it?</p><p>He sighed. “No-one’s here.”</p><p>“No-one?”</p><p>“You’re mother she was here for a few moons but once you’re Father passed on . .she moved on with him. There have been others but they’ve all. . .gone on.”</p><p>“No-one. . Just. . “</p><p>“Us.” He finished. “Oh she usually does this. . I’m sorry.”</p><p>“My son.” She said to herself. She had so badly wanted to see him again.</p><p>“He moved on. He didn’t appear after the Trident. You'll know if they appear.” He means my other children she thought, my two living children. Perhaps they would join her. She stopped. “But-“</p><p>“Look I’m just going to be very blunt. We don’t know why some of us stay. It’s only family members. The blood of the Dragon. It’s just me and her now. And you I suppose. We don’t know how you move on and we can’t leave the Red Keep.” Rhaella stared at the floor. Her new reality was starting to overwhelm her. He moved a little closer. She could no longer smell she realised. The scents of the castle, the smell of food, wines, smelling scents and laundry. Nothing apart from the slight odours coming from the ghosts. Rhaenyra smelled of ash. He smelled of something rotten as if he was rotting from the inside. Poison her mind groggily realised. He had been poisoned. Rhaella herself smelled of blood. “We didn’t think you would er. . well come. Your son didn’t and well I was there when your King died.” He seemed to be talking for the sake of it. He was looking at her as if she was some difficult task he had to deal with and didn’t really know how. “It was very painful. Well quick actually, that little lion twerp slit his throat.” Rhaella flinched away from him. “Doesn’t that please you? He was cruel to you.” He said it very matter- of- factly, looking at her right in the eye. Rhaella was used to people never acknowledging it. People avoided eye contact, spoke in hushed whispers behind her back and chose their words towards her carefully. They had seen everything Aerys had ever done to her. Seen her whole life. She had no secrets from them. They had witnessed what he had done to her.</p><p>“What have you done? She looks terrible?” Rhaenyra had appeared and she was glaring at her brother accusingly.</p><p>“Oh so there you are? I don’t know- she just- look I don’t see why I had to explain why’s she’s trapped here/”</p><p>“Well why do I have to do it? Why do I have to do everything? You are still as lazy as ever. Look at the poor woman/”</p><p>“Well it’s better than the welcome you gave me/” Aegon argued.</p><p>“What was I supposed to say? After you murdered me in cold blood/” Rhaenrya denounced.</p><p>“Cold blood? You can’t be serious/”</p><p>“In cold blood.” She repeated, “The only thing I could l feel happy about is I was free from you but of course you followed me here.” Aegon spluttered. Rhaella backed away from them as they began to shout at each other. They weren’t arguing exactly as neither was really listening to one another yet they both continued to clash with each other’s statements as if they had done this before. Neither noticed as she slipped away.</p><p>Floating around by herself around the familiar walls she began to feel calmer. This was her life now. The Red Keep had been her world when she was alive. Perhaps it was fitting it was her world now? She was stuck her until she moved on. <em>If</em> she moved on. Whatever that meant. There was little purpose now apart from one thing. Out there somewhere Darry had taken her children somewhere safe. Her sweet little boy and baby girl would grow up in exile but if the gods were just they would live. She might not be able to raise but neither could Aerys corrupt them. Rhaella had been very careful to protect her son from his Father after Rhaegar had grown up so lonely and distant. News of them would come and she would be waiting.  </p><p> </p><p>Rhaella had resigned herself to this life. She drifted around the Red Keep, watching and waiting. Over time she realised how much this life had resembled the one she had lived. It hurt. Reflecting on the time among the living she thought about how her life must have looked to the two others who lived with her. They saved unkindness and spite for each other but Rhaella got the impression they didn’t deem her a worthy companion. They had <em>fought,</em> no matter what anyone said of them, no-one could deny them that. The blood of the Dragon ran strongly through them. They had burned brightly if not for long. Rhaella had accepted her fate. From when she was twelve and her father told her that the planned marriage was to go ahead. Back then she had hoped her grandfather would intervene. He was the King, he sat on the Iron Throne, all in the realm knelt in deference to him. Apart from his own children. First Uncle Duncan defied him for Jenny. Then her Father for her Mother. Then Uncle Daeron. Why had she pinned so much hope on him saving her? Perhaps because those defiance’s had been for love and there was none of that between her and her brother? It didn’t matter now. She had done her duty to her the best of her ability but it had only reaped sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>She watched Robert Baratheon rule. Or more accurately Lord Arryn. Rhaella had grown up as part of the greatest dynasty of Westeros. Despite her husband’s tyranny she had still believed they would win the war. They were Targaryens, they still had lots of support and huge armies. Robert Barartheon was a rebel, a few paragraphs in her husband’s reign. She had met him of course when she was still alive. He looked so like Steffon, had his booming laugh as well. Rhaella had watched Aerys and Steffon laugh over many dinners. Tywin had never laughed but he had been there too. At one time the Dragon, the Lion and the Stag feasted in harmony. But her boy had lost. Robert had smashed his chest in on the banks of the Trident as the singers were very fond of singing about. Rhaella sat through every crafted verse describing her child’s death. Listened to the smattering of applause. To be fair to Robert he didn’t always seem to enjoy dwelling on his great victory. Sometimes he would smile almost bitterly and accept the compliments of his prowess. But other times and they became the norm over time he would shake his head moodily and roar at the singers to change the music. Usually to something bawdy. “He won. . “ she heard him mutter to himself as she followed him once lumbering to his rooms stinking of alcohol. “Damm you . . you won. .you took her. . .” Even now the ghost of Lyanna still haunted him. It was strange she pondered, whose ghosts were remembered. Only her children would miss her. No one missed Rhaenerya and Aegon. Their families had moved on. How long would Lyanna’s memory last? How long would hers?</p><p> </p><p>Years past and Rhaella drifted around the castle. Her chambers had been repurposed for the new Queen. Cersei Baratheon was far more lovelier and charming as a Queen than she had ever been. She clearly enjoyed the status her marriage gave her if not the marriage itself. The three ghosts soon discovered her affair with her own brother and that it was likely that the Royal children weren’t actually the King’s. One thing Rhaenyra and Aegon seemed to agree on was that this was excellent. Both seem to find to observing the King being “cuckholded” hilarious and seem to prove that Robert in their eyes was an unworthy Usurper. But then Rhaenyra would comment on the stupidity of men or Aegon would mention the “Strong” boys and it would devolve into a screaming argument. If Rhaella had to listen one more time that Aegon was a “stupid, Mother’s boy Usurper” or that Rhaenyra’s “whoring was the downfall of their great dynasty,” Rhaella thought she might scream herself. She never did though. Old habits die hard. She had been swallowing her reactions to things and people for years, making sure there was no ripple on the surface. She would leave them to their rows and avoid them both for days as they both seethed from the downfall of their brief moments of comradeship.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella couldn’t share their delight about the children. Joffrey concerned her. She watched as his violent tendencies and lack of empathy was indulged by his mother and ignored by both of his neglectful Fathers. One day he would sit on the Iron Throne. When she confided in Rhaenyra the woman had said not to worry. “I know he reminds you of Aerys but there is nothing we can do. Trust me Rhaella, when my children sat upon the throne and their children, I tried everything I could to help them but there is nothing to be done. They cannot see us or hear us. We are. . powerless.” The last word was filled with venom. She looked so angry she even scared Rhaella a little. Truthfully Joffrey didn’t actually remind her of Aerys when he was young, she and him hadn’t spent much time together as children. Aerys had always had a carelessness to him, a sense of superiority but his deep craving for human suffering came later on. Then the lapses became more often and the paranoia and thirst for complete power ate away at him from the inside like some invisible corruption people couldn’t see unless they knew him well. Joffrey was a child still, there was some hope, Rhaella told herself that he could change. Someone stronger than she had been to help him. Myrcella and Tommen were however just children. Myrcella was a lovely child and Rhaella liked to imagine as she watched Cersei brush her daughter’s hair doing the same to her own little girl. She watched Tommen play with his kittens and it broke her heart. She thought of Rhaenys and Balerion and part of her wanted to scream. Her granddaughter deserved to still run through these halls with her kitten. Whatever her family had done. But that didn’t mean Tommen and Myrcella deserved the same fate. Rhaenyra and Aegon spoke of the Dragon’s return, how Robert’s so called buffoonery proved only a dragon could sit upon the Iron Throne. Her children were the only way for this restoration. But at what cost? Would her Viserys look on the corpses of Tommen and Myrcella like Robert had apparently looked at the bodies of her grandchildren? Every day she prayed for her children.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella went to every council meeting in hopes of hearing about her children. They were only mentioned briefly, perhaps once or twice a year. The “Beggar King” they came to call her son. They mentioned how he seemed to move from city to city asking for help. Rhaenyra and Aegon were unimpressed with this strategy, the Dragon supposedly didn’t “beg.” Rhaella worried about them endlessly. She had hoped that Darry would have been able protect them, give them a good life but it seemed her children were alone, running around Essos like criminals. Every mention of them was like a crumb of bread. She consumed them eagerly even ones that rang false. She was like a beggar at the foot of the grand table at a great feast. Completely ignored by the noble occupants but able to catch some crumbs that sustained her.</p><p>Until the news arrived.</p><p>Her daughter was married. It shouldn’t have been so much of a surprise, at thirteen she was older than Rhaella had been. To a Dothraki Horselord. Rhaenyra and Aegon disagreed about this strategy. They gleefully argued for days about allying with the so called “savages.” But all Rhaella could think of was her daughter. She prayed to all the gods that she was happy and that her husband was kind. Could the gods still hear ghosts?</p><p>It seemed not. Her daughter was pregnant. The "whore" was pregnant Robert roared. Rhaella circled the table as they debated her daughter's life. She watched Baelish, some slippery nobody joke about it. She watched Lord Renly shrug. She watched Pycelle explain how it was best for the realm for her to die. She watched Robert surrounding himself with people who he knew would talk him into it. Apart from Lord Stark and Ser Barristan. She drifted around, straining to catch every word. She hoped Ser Barristan could feel her presence from beyond the grave, she hoped he was thinking of the family he had once served, how he had sworn to protect her family which included her daughter even if she lived a world away. He voted against the motion but where was the passion? Her hopes rose once Lord Stark rose and defended her daughter. Rhaenyra and Aegon hadn't thought much of the new Northern Hand but in that moment she had never been happier to see him. He gave up his position. A man of honour. She hadn't seen one in so long. But as soon as he left she looked to the faces of the others on the Small Council and realised his gesture though noble had changed no-one's hearts or minds. Frustration ripped through her, what was the point of all this? This she realised is why in plays and stories and songs ghost haunted living people because otherwise what was the point? In life she had had no power and in death she had none either. They were going to assassinate her daughter.</p><p>She fled.</p><p>She ran through the castle walls. Through all the connecting walls and corridors. Through groups of preening ladies and jovial, wine soaked men. Through the schemes behind closed doors. Eventually she arrived in her gardens. Where else was there to go?</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Aegon asked. She hadn't seen him and as usual he sounded disinterested and detached.</p><p>"They're going to kill my daughter." she answered. Who else was she supposed to tell? She was sat on one of the lawns but she couldn't feel the grass tickle her bare skin. She couldn't feel any sensation on her skin anymore.</p><p>"Will she come here?" Rhaella asked him. "Even if she dies over there?"</p><p>Aegon shrugged. "I don't think it matters. At least you'll get to meet her." She stared at him in shock.</p><p>"You think I want her to come here? With us?" She didn't raise her voice, Rhaella had never rose her voice in life. Only men could be allowed to lose their temper.</p><p>"Well. . ." he trailed off looking a little unsure and as usual a little sullen.</p><p>"To be cursed with this pointless existence?" He glowered at her. "I don't want to meet her here. I want.. . I want to never have left her. To have raised her. Given her a good life. A happy life. Played with her. Looked after her when she was sick. Teach her about the world. Be by her side while she grew up. . got married. . have children of her own . . " she broke off into heaving sobs. She couldn't cry. Her eyes could no longer produce tears. The emotion swelled in her mind but there was no release. There was rather an awkward silence as she failed to cry.</p><p>“I never played with mine. . or if I did. . . I can’t remember?” He frowned. “Do you know I can remember the Strong boys better than my own. I can still see them and their pug noses running around the Red Keep. Me and Aemond, we used to laugh at how obvious it was. I mean they had pug noses! How could she? I mean it was a disgrace. . . . my Mother never laughed though.” The bitterness was there but also sadness. Rhaella was horrified, would one day she struggle to remember her children? He seem to read her thoughts. “I was busy.” He snapped. “By the Seven, my own sister tried to steal my throne . . she. . she would have killed all of us.” He said it as if he was repeating it, like he had told himself this many times.</p><p> </p><p>She was still dwelling on it when Robert died. It had shocked her. He was no longer the healthy, vigorous youth she had known in life. The Demon of the Trident had indulged greatly in his appetites as King but his presence was still so loud she had became used to the idea of him being King even if the other two ghosts hadn’t. He died in his bed. She watched him bleeding out in it and wondered why she didn’t feel more vindication. He had killed her son. Laughed about it. Brooded about it. He had ordered her daughter murdered even if so far those attempts seemed to be unsuccessful. So why did she feel so empty?</p><p>Perhaps a few days later she pondered it was a fear of foreboding. Now Joffrey sat upon the Iron Throne. It was like watching a horror show. She heard the hushed whispers about the traitorous Ned Stark and how the young King had taken his head. Now it was war. Lord Renly had fled and armed as had his older, more serious brother. Both were now claiming the crown. Rhaella was confined to the Red Keep but she could only imagine the chaos that these three claims would cause.</p><p>"This is what happens, when there are no dragons to keep the Lords in line." Aegon shook his head.</p><p>"This would never have happened in our day." Rhaenyra said in agreement.</p><p>Rhaella held her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart went out to the poor Stark girl. It seemed the Starks and Lannister’s alliance had only lasted a generation. She had seen the Tully sisters from afar a few times. The Stark girl looked very like them with her bright auburn hair and blue eyes. But her beauty or sweet nature didn’t more the new King into any compassionate mood. He didn’t beat her himself. Aerys on the occasions he had beaten her had always done it himself. He had apologised the first few times for losing his temper and asked her to try and not provoke him. Joffrey had his white knights do it. The Kingsguard had never protected her but it was one thing to stand outside the Royal chambers and pretend nothing was happening and it was another to beat a terrified girl onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Then came the day she had always dreaded. Her son was dead. Joffrey bragged about it to Sansa. His face was full of pleasure. It meant nothing to him except from that malicious glee he felt at others pain. If only he could see Rhaella at that moment drifting around as she had taken to following the Stark girl. She had felt a protective instinct towards her. She also felt she owed Lord Stark in some sense. He was the only one who had spoken for her daughter when no one else did and when she couldn't.</p><p>That day her world felt like it ended. He had died. Part had known one day her children would die. She had thought though that she would feel him leaving the world even if he hadn’t appeared here. In a way it felt like she was outliving them, if this strange limbo could be called living. He had not joined them. Part of her was glad, she didn't want him to drift around like her and the others unable to move on. She prayed for his soul and that his life had been happy. It felt more like a motion she was supposed to do. It's what she would have done if she as alive. But if she was alive she would have been by her son's side. Instead she was stuck here. Deep down part of her knew when her children had passed she might be able to move on. There was nothing left out there apart from her on and daughter. Her mother had once her Father had died. Rhaella couldn't even hope for that day when she could escape this play. It would mean her daughter passing. She prayed for strength for her daughter to get through this difficult time, Viserys was her only family after all. That felt more true to herself.</p><p>“Why didn’t I feel it?” she asked Rhaenyra later on.</p><p>“You only feel it when they come here. It’s like some strange sensation and you feel pulled to the Throne Room. You should be happy. . .you were spared. Watching your child die, it’s not something you get over.” Rhaella hoped she wasn’t trying to be cruel. “Sorry I. . . I’m just. . ” she trailed off and just left. Rhaella blinked. The familiar feeling of worry curled in her stomach.</p><p>“Ignore her. You know her son; he was with us for a while. Aegon. Hmm.” Rhaella hadn’t known that. He smiled. “He was an odd boy, only got worse as he got older. He would have terrible nightmares and she would go and stand over him, try and give him comfort from the afterlife. Mothers.” He snorted derisively. “He dreamed of her, of me killing her.” The smile widened a little. “I even overheard him once telling his brother that he smelled ash while he slept, the stupid bitch was making it worse but she wouldn’t stop. All her bastards were gone, I guess her real children were all she had left. When he died after a very boring reign well it wasn’t the reunion she was hoping for. He was always odd and that didn’t change in death but when his beloved brother kicked the bucket he followed him. Moved on. Guess he loved Viserys more. Wanted to see his little brother more than drifting around here with her I suppose.” Rhaella shrank back from his bitterness. She knew why they were both here. Why they couldn’t move on. Even now after all these years the hatred in his tone could poison any conversation. It was the same with Rhaenyra, who was more charming than her brother if she wanted to be. Briefly Rhaella saw glimpses of the "Realms delight" but it was a performance and the mask soon slipped. Even in death they couldn’t cross the breach between them. Is this where she belonged? With them?</p><p> </p><p>The Royal Wedding was a spectacle to behold. Rhaella couldn't attend the ceremony though she had attended enough wedding ceremonies when she was alive. The spectacle of it all overwhelmed her. Her father had been a modest man and in the last few years, few nobles apart from those dedicated to the lives of lickspittles could stand her husband's company for long. It put even Robert's decadent tastes to shame. Rhaenyra and Aegon had been looking forward to the so-called "Steward" wedding, seeing it as further proof of Lannister decline. Rhaella had watched Margaery Tyrell and even if she was descended from Stewards she was very impressive. Her sweet smile hid a keen intelligence and unlike her future good mother she clearly took an interest in the people she was going to rule over. Rhaella rather liked her and was bitterly sorry such grace and competence had to be tied to Joffrey. She watched all the noble fight to rain compliments upon on his golden head whilst the Lannister's and Tyrell's revelled in their pride and riches. If she was still alive she would have felt sick. There was a war going on. She was watching history repeating itself. Joffrey smirked from his place on the dais. She had been so looking forward to this event simply because it was something to look forward too but now she couldn't stand it. She went back to her garden, empty now Myrcella had been sent to Dorne. Sitting there unable to feel the sun on her face she thought of the weddings she’d attended. Of her own. It had been a horrible day with spitting showers. Rhaegar’s wedding had been on a cloudy day, she had prayed that morning that the weather would hold. It had seemed like a sign when it did. Only that night had the rain started and by then her son had a wife. She remembered Elia, smiling sweetly as Margaery had done today her black curls pinned up with rubies. Rhaella thought about Viserys with a bitter pang. He had never married.</p><p>Later Rhaenyra and Aegon filled her in later that day. The King was dead.</p><p>"It was unbelievable. The little brat just started choking." she said.</p><p>"Yes, then Cersei accuses the imp." he added gleefully. They sobered a little at her expression. "Rhaella, this is a good thing, I think we all can agree that little monster would be a tyrant." Rhaella looked at them both, in remarkably good spirits. She had read pages of history arguing that these very figures in front of her were both tyrannical figures and a cautionary tale of civil war.</p><p>"The younger boy will be much easier to control." Rhaenyra continued. "Anyway surely it is better for the realm if that boy is gone?" Rhaella had to agree. In the seat of ultimate power his behaviour would have continued to go unchecked. Her earlier hopes that someone would step in to control him had been unfounded.</p><p>"The only one who could control him was Tywin Lannister." Rhaella thought out loud.</p><p>"Yes exactly and he won't be around forever." Rhaenyra's voice had a satisfied tone as if she was looking forward to it. She viewed the man with barely concealed hatred. She had mention in passing she had been in Elia's chambers at the Sack and Rhaella guessed her opinion of him had been coloured by his actions there. She still hadn't found the courage to ask about it. Couldn't bear to think about it.</p><p>"Well now the imp's got rid of him and was stupid enough to get caught. Shouldn't have let the wife flee and leave him on the chopping block." Aegon continued.</p><p>"Sansa Stark's gone?" Rhaella asked.</p><p>"Oh, yes. Fled into the night. They'll find her of course. And then they'll both lose their heads. They should have come up with a better plan."</p><p>"It wasn't the imp." Rhaenyra cried," It was Tywin obviously. I mean the imp isn't stupid and this way he'll secure his legacy. The only thing he cares about." He voice had gone very cold.</p><p>Aegon rolled his eyes. "I had forgotten your weird fondness for dwarfs." That set them off again.</p><p>Rhaella was pleased Sansa had escaped but she found herself agreeing with Rhaenrya. The imp was clever. In fact he reminded her of a young Tywin. The marriage that she had witnessed between the two was very cold, they acted like strangers. She tried to picture them plotting a murder together and failed. Why do it now? Joffrey had treated them both terribly but why wait until all eyes of the court were on them? Tywin was ruthless. He had always been but it didn’t seem like his methods. She guessed she would never know.</p><p> </p><p>Tywin’s murder was no such mystery. Aegon found her in a corridor and dragged to the tower. She watched fascinated despite herself as Tyrion Lannister demanded the whereabouts of his missing wife. Rhaella had never known that he had been married before. Tywin seemed so sure of himself so in control even though Rhaella could clearly see the toxic mixture of hatred and frustration in Tyrion’s mismatched glare. Instead of following the others as they followed the murderer she stayed with his corpse until it was found. Of course he wouldn’t appear here but it felt strange to leave him by himself. He had been a hard man and she doubted he would appreciate this gesture. Tywin would probably have said something like “No one need comfort a dead lion, let it rest in dignity.” He had always been so proud. Perhaps she should have spat on him? He had used her grandchildren as stepping stones to the throne. But she had no spit. She was dead. Tywin had never rally cared what people had thought of him and his method when he was alive and he had never valued her opinion about anything. She had been his Queen but he had never really respected her. Perhaps Joanna would have appreciated it though. Lady Lannister had been softer and kinder than her husband. Perhaps they were together now.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaenyra had been excited about Cersei’s apparent ascension arguing she was “much cleverer than her lump of a husband.” Aegon of course disagreed saying she would drive the realm into ruin with her Lannister greed and vanity and she had no brains to speak of. Rhaella actually did think Cersei was quite clever, she was certainly witty though her humour often toed the line of cruelty. However you did need a certain nerve Rhaella acknowledged to rule and Cersei certainly had inherited her Father’s steely ambition. On the other hand Cersei reminded her of the old saying of the difference between being clever and wise. The three ghosts watched as she pushed away the people who had a genuine concern for her and would have helped her. She enjoyed the power as her sons regent immensely but Rhaella got the impression she wished she could rule on her own right, actually sit upon the throne rather than just be the mother of the King. When she had been alive Rhaella had been in her position and had found that position taxing enough, she had never wished for more power and control, only freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella became increasingly certain that the situation was becoming more fraught. Cersei was becoming more paranoid and to Rhaella's surprise (as she had been so vocal about her husband's drunken behaviour) had began to drink in all hours of the day. When she reversed Maegor's Laws Rhaella was concerned. In theory people being able to arm themselves in the name of the Gods sounded wonderful. But the laws were there for a reason. Rhaenyra and Aegon were both horrified and followed Cersei around in the Red Keep, shouting at her even though she obviously couldn't hear them. Rhaella still found it a little sad about how much they actually agreed upon once they got past this incessant need they had to pick fights.</p><p>That news was soon overshadowed by something the ghosts cared far more about. News of her daughter had finally arrived and it was shockingly confirmed.</p><p>
  <em>Dragons.</em>
</p><p>Aegon and Rhaenyra were predictably ecstatic. Finally the glory of House Targaryen had come again. Rhaella couldn't quite believe her baby girl had done it. Walked through fire, awoke the dragons. It was Aerys' dream and his madness but she had done it. But what pleased her more was the other news.</p><p>"It's incredible. She's using them to liberate people." Rhaella could picture it. Slaves being freed from their bonds, their Masters cowed by the creatures that had once propped up their Empire built on blood. Her daughter had created a new legacy. She hadn't been tarnished by her poor upbringing.  </p><p>Rhaenyra looked a little uncertain. "Liberate?"</p><p>"Yes. The people of Meeren are now free, didn't you hear?"</p><p>"I heard she is now the Queen." Rhaenyra countered.</p><p>"Yes but she has freed all the slaves. This is wonderful, she has found a life for herself. . a home." Rhaella thanked the gods.</p><p>"Her home is here." Rhaenyra replied. "It will call her."</p><p>"What will?" Rhaella asked distractedly.</p><p>"The throne." Rhaenyra said her tone very final as if she could see her daughter's future. "She will come for it." What do you know? Rhaella wanted to snap. Daenerys has never even seen that misshapen throne, why would she want it? Why would it call to her? She wasn’t- Rhaella stopped that train of thought. Rhaenyra didn’t know anything. It wasn't as if she was Daenys reborn, she couldn't predict anything. She swallowed her anger as she thought this through.</p><p>"We'll have to see." Rhaella replied as neutrally as possible." I'm going back to my garden now." She could hear the annoyed anger in her tone but Rhaenyra didn't seem to notice. She was staring at the throne lost in her own world as if she could still hear its so-called siren call even in death.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella waited by the window.</p><p>Waited and watched.</p><p>Watched as her daughter flew above the city. She could hear the screams of the citizens of the city. They didn’t seem to appreciate the “restoration of the Dragon.” There was no awe in their hysterical, collective pleas. Because it was a plea. A plea to be spared on this round of the game of thrones. <em>As if the nobles of the realm had ever had such mercy.</em></p><p>The dragon was huge. By the time she had been born the dragons were long gone. They were history. Proof of her family’s greatness. Unlike her husband she had never been personally particularly interested in them and his obsession with them had only caused her further pain. It was huge. Its massive, black wings cast the city in shadows like she was sure Balerion had once done.</p><p>They stood behind her. Their silence would have been disconcerting at any other time but now she couldn't find the energy to care about them.</p><p>"You don't have to watch this." One of them said. </p><p>She didn't answer. Neither of them had done this, not even in the deepest throes of their civil war. They had never set fire to the city. The dragon's return. From their stilted words and abstaining from their deep yearning to enter into conflict with one another in their every interaction she guessed even they were shocked at what they were witnessing.</p><p>"You don't have to look. Let's go to the garden." She wished they would go away.</p><p>"She was all I had. No. . no let me finish. She was what I was waiting for. So leave me. I wish to meet my daughter. I have been waiting this for a long time, so for once leave me in peace." Rhaella tried to make her voice as firm as possible. But of course they didn't listen.</p><p>"We will meet her together. She is the last of us." Aegon said.</p><p>"No, she is nothing to do with you." Rhaella replied as the flames consumed buildings. "And do you know what? I am glad. For what have you been waiting for? Hmm." There was a silence. "Nothing." She answered for them, not tearing her eyes away from the city. "That's what you two have. Go and argue. It's all you have left right? That's why you can't move on. That's what holding you two back. If you stop then all that suffering you have both been through, the suffering you have inflicted on each other and of course all the suffering you put the people you loved through was for nothing. Go. Argue. Leave me and my daughter in peace."</p><p>"This isn't our fault." Aegon said after long silence. He sounded as usual sulky and defensive. She could feel them preparing their self-justifying arguments. They still didn't value her opinion.</p><p>"Let's leave her. She won't talk any sense."</p><p>They left her alone, waiting by the window.</p><p>She was so beautiful. Rhaella could see her own features in her but she was far more striking than she had ever been. Quite tall for a girl but not as tall as her brothers. She had their silver gold hair though and wore it long like they had done. She had braided hers though, in some Essosi fashion Rhaella guessed. She wore black; she looked almost severe if it weren’t for the silver fastenings. Rhaella spotted the familiar sight of the three headed dragons that she had herself adorned upon herself when she was alive.</p><p>Rhaella watched her walk the length of the Throne Room. She watched her expression change. Rhaella watched her eyes shine, saw her breath quicken and a blush spread over her cheeks. She looked like <em>him</em>. He used to look like that sometimes.</p><p>
  <em>Daenerys. </em>
</p><p>The name echoed dimly in her mind. Daenerys was the name of her baby. The girl she had waited to meet. It was the woman walking right past her right now, unseeing. Rhaella was used to it now, people looking through her. She was a ghost, not really there after all. Nothing to the living. Rhaella waited and watched as her daughter reached out for the Throne. She touched it almost reverently. She didn’t seem to notice the blood welling on her finger. It dripped onto the floor as she began to climb the steps towards the actual seat. Screams and shouts of despair drifted through the window.</p><p>Rhaella waited.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>